vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nez
Who is Nez? Nez is a third character played by Zentreya, who officially made her debute on June 4th, not a main person in the RP event going on. Zentreya used her avatar before, but has just recently revealed her name. Yang has called Nez 'Over active, Hyper active' and usually 'breaks things'. Nez was originally just used for when Zentreya wanted to be cute (All of her characters are cute. She's a cute in general.). Nez also has a fondness for energetic music, and the anime Lucky Star. History and Biography TBA (Send me dat sweet sweet lore, Zentreya.) It was revealed on June 20th, Nez used to live in a village, with many people of her kind. Until one day, Abysma burnt down her village, and then targetted Nez's family, killing her mother and father. The General tortured, beat, and broke Nez, skinning her tail. At some time later, Zentreya, in a moment of motherly instinct, took Nez in. Nez said Zentreya was the only person who made her smile, and is always willing to help Zentreya. Nez even went so far as contacting ThatOneRebel in an attempt to bring Abysma to justice. Sadly, Abysma and Gilgamesh have targeted Nez. And this resulted in her not seeing the Butcher being brought to justice and she was sadly killed by Gilgamesh, with Sora Ichi carrying her limp body off into the sunset. The Blonde Goddess rallied a group of people who found out both Hoppi and Nez have been killed, and this enraged the massive Nappa who now seeks revenge. Nez however, awoke in the presence of the pearly gates, where she ascended into Heaven. She took time to shout her goodbye to Zentreya, who dearly misses her 'daughter'. She can also cry now, but in joy, due to being able to see her village friends and family once more. But she's always gonna keep an eye on a certain red head. Gallery Nez in game.png|Nez in game. Trivia *Nez originally was just a spare avatar, but on June 4th, became her own entity, becoming the host of Nez's After Show, where she interviewed those in the RP strictly out of RP. Her co-host is PunishedYang, and her first guests were Rad and Nagzz21. Her show became chaotic when Ryan, Jakkuba, Touch, Crumbster, Kirby, Ashunera, and several dozen others raided the stage. *When Nez is busy, and the After Show must go on, one of Nez's 'friends' takes the reigns. So far, only LuLu and Blonde God have stepped in to host the show, with odd results. *Nez made her first official video appearance in Nagzz21's video ''The Loli Clone Killer. '' *She made her first official RP appearance on June 18th, having the longest segment out of Zentreya's stream, between Zentreya's date with Joey, and LuLu's small segment near the end. *It is unknown if her nickname, Catbat, means her species or her fondness for a giant weapon she carries. *It's speculated that if Nez is indeed, half bat, she may have adorable little bat wings on her back. Since her remodeling, the wings are absent. *In the third episode of the Nez After Show, Nez got flustered and kissed the camera, wooing everyone in the chat with cuteness and love. *Much to the dismay of Zentreya's chat, Nez was her second character to die. (The first being Hoppi.) *Nez was originally Zentreya's second avatar she created for VRChat. *It's unknown if Nez is fully retired like Hoppi is. *Nez's relationship with Zentreya was that of a mother and daughter, Zen absolutely adored the small Neko. She was devastated learning of her death. *Nez is one of Zen's oldest characters, and when you look at Zen's youtube, Nez, who was blonde back then, was the star of 'Zen's Vlog'. *It's unknown if Nez is still dead, as Zentreya restarted her RP. *Nez was revived by Zen for her A.L.A revamp RP, complete with fully furred tail. Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Zentreya's Characters